The Sweet Offering
by KissMyDeadLips
Summary: Laughing Jack belongs to SnuffBomb just making that clear. SUMMARY INSIDE. I staring all over with the same material and praying to fix my shitty grammar, Hope you like it. Please, Favourite, Follow and Review doesn't matter which one you pick as long as you check for new chapter to come ;)
1. Summary

**Laughing Jack was created by SnuffBomb, so he should get all the loves and kiss and praises to. Without his creepypasta murderer, every fanfiction story out there of Laughing Jack, would have never been inspired.**

**Anyway there my little Summary children.**

* * *

A young couple is bless with a beautiful baby girl. After four long years of being a happy little family, a sudden divorce sends Jillian into a crashing world of hell, neglect and depression. One day, when her mother has forgotten to pick up Jillian, after school again. Jillian plays on one of the school playground climbers and meets a very interesting clown. Being offered candy, strange things began to happen and Jillian's mother is probably the only one, that can save her daughter when Jillian realized that there was more to the sugar treat of delight.

* * *

**Ohhh...Please tell me that this might interest you to read more, because I have taken a lot of time to think and plan this out perfectly. Not only that...I finally have a laptop, wifi and now I can work at home with inspiration :D Also extra thanks goes out to gotosleeplove and her/his story Candy Heart...even if Laughing Jack suddenly falling loving 'with' friendship!. He will, and always be, a murder. Thank you and hope to continue!**


	2. The Clown Man Chpt1

**I would hate myself if I see a mistake...damn it e.e Oh yes, sorry but this first chapter will be short...actually they all might be short o_o :D oh well**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Clown Man**

_She who's stands alone  
Shall have a friend of her own  
__They will dance and play  
__And have fun all day  
__But night will be paid  
__with a price  
__For a treat is not always free..._

* * *

As the crowd of children exit the school to get on the buses that await them, and parent who sit in the parking lot, calling or hoking their horns to get their child's attention, left in a hurry home. Of course, they would hurry home. It was the second week of October, meaning today was Friday 13, 1987. It seems as those the only person in school who was given this day's bad luck was a little girl named, Jillian Dans.

Jillian was as many of the older kids would title her, especially religious students, a divorce child. But Jillian was only seven. Not truly understanding, what it actually meant to others, even those who stare and whisper behind her back. This was her first year coming to St. Johnson Elementary school. It only goes up to grade six, then the graduates would go to D. A. Gordons for junior year before leaving for high school in the city.

It was usual for Jillian to play on the school playground and wait for her mother to come pick her up.

Walking inside the fenced in school yard. Jillian place her bag next to the spinning saucer called a Merry-Go-Round. She grab the blue painted bar and began to push the metal plate in a circle. The faster and faster she went, Jillian grab the bar with both hand and pulled herself on the sacuser closing her eyes.

In the back of Jillian's mind, she picture a clear memory of her past and started to smile, she opened her eyes and felt the world spinning around her. She couldn't help but laugh as the wind caught in her short blonde hair.

"Wee!"

As the merry-go-round slowed down, Jillian quickly got off and ran again. Jillian laughed and giggled like she did when she was younger, once again the merry-go-round started to slow down. Jillian continue laughing, until she suddenly heard another sound of laughter. She turned around hearing the voice coming from behind her on the merry-go-round itself. Looking up, Jillian gasped.

With her on the merry-go-round was a tall clown man. He had long black hair, and his nose didn't look round like any other clown would have. Instead, his nose was a pointy cone, with black and white swirls. Jillian's eyes looked him up and down and notice that his arm were unusually long. Jillian stared up once more and her soft blue eyes caught sight of sharp and gagged teeth as the clown man's mouth was open. The clown had finally stop laughing and looked down at poor little Jillian. She 'awe' seeing the clown misty white eyes.

"Hello, little girl." The clown said in a cheerful tone. Jillian couldn't help but feel afraid, and it show as the clown smile turned into a small frown. "What's wrong, sugar plum?"

A tiny lump form at the back of Jillian's throat as she tries to swallow it down.

"What? Cat got your tongue!" The clown began to laugh. Jillian felt the corner of her lips twitch, and she smiled. "So do you have a name, sweety pie."

As Jillian was about to answer she remember what she had learn from her mother: Don't talk to strangers or weird looking men. Clearing her throat, Jillian looked the clown in the eye and spoke.

"I shouldn't be talking to stranger, mister." Jillian said in a shaky tone. The clown smile and it was indeed a big smile.

"Of course, we wouldn't want anyone picking up, pretty little girls like you now." The clown said, Jillian nod her head and looked around, some of the staff vehicle were still here, she turned to look over her shoulder up at the building, but it looks like none of the teacher are staring out of their window to check on Jillian.

"You forgot to introduce yourself." Jillian pointed out. She looked back at the man who is still stares down at her. The clown suddenly gave a dumb fully look; like he was biggest idiot right now. The clown through his head back and laughed hard like a maniac. Jillian jumped back when the clown through up his long arms, showing his black hands...or claws. The clown cleared his throat and spoke loud, that Jillian thought that the whole block could hear him.

"COME ONE, COME ALL! WHETHER BIG OR SMALL! TO SEE THE BEST CLOWN OF THEM ALL! The one, the only, LAUGHING JACK-IN- The..." Suddenly the clown stop. Jillian waited for the clown to finish his speech, but nothing came. The clown was still and quite. Finally, Jillian forced herself to be brave and smiled.

"Your name is Laughing Jack? I do believe I understand the laughing part, Jack." Jillian giggled. The clown look back down at Jillian with a blank look on his face. Jillian smile up at him and held out her hand, she remember always seeing her father and mother always greet like this to people, even the teachers. "Well, Laughing Jack. My name is, Jillian. Or even Jill for short."

The clown kept staring until he crouched to her eyes level, he reach out one of his ungodly long arms and gently grab her small hand and shakes it. "A pleasure to meet you, Jillian. What a pretty name you have." Laughing Jack smirked.

Jillian's cheeks blush.

"Do you want to play a game?" Laughing Jack asked. Jillian eyes shined brightly as she bobble her head up and down in excitement. Laughing Jack jumped from the merry-go-round and went to the big kids jungle gym. He grab the pole and swing around it. "What are you waiting for? Can play with me...Jillian."

Shivers ran through her body, she smile and runs after Laughing Jack. She climbed up the stairs giggle as she reached the top of the climber. Looking over the playground, Jillian didn't see or hear Laughing Jack until "Boo!"

Laughing Jack laughed as Jillian shrieked in terror.

"Don't do that, it isn't nice." Jillian pouted. Laughing Jack smirked down at Jillian, and Jillian couldn't resist her own smile. "So what are we going to play?"

"I don't know? What do you think we should play?" Laughing Jack asked. Jillian place her finger on her chin and looked up thoughtfully, when suddenly, the little girl tap Laughing Jack's arm and hop down onto the slide yelling as she goes.

"YOUR IT!"

Laughing Jack looked surprised as the child ran else on the climber. He soon caught onto what just happen to him, he could not help himself but chuckle as he gave to the chase. It has been a while since he had to run after somebody...especially for the kill. Laughing Jack ran fast but Jillian was faster and dodge Laughing Jack long arms as they stretched out to grab her.

Running back and forward and all the way around, up and down. Jillian found herself corner by Laughing Jack near the railing on top of the climber.

"Got you!" Laughing Jack said triumphantly, as he went to grab her again, Jillian squealed in laughter. Laughing Jack couldn't help but realize how adorable it was, especially when she smiles and blushes.

"Okay," Jillian sighed in defeat, "but you can'y get me now!" Laughing Jack watched in shock when Jillian suddenly turned around and dared to jump off the climber at this high. Quickly, Laughing Jack disappeared in puff of black smoke and reappeared at the bottom, ready to catch Jillian. But amazingly Jillian reached the second level on the landing and runs around shouting in victory of her escape. 'This child is insane!' Laughing Jack thought. Laughing Jack had a strange feeling below him, it was rare for him to get these feelings with his young victims. His only experience was witnessing only very little to what a person can do to another, beside killing and hurting them. With a glint in his eyes, Laughing Jack called Jillian down from the climber and waited.

"What is it?" Jillian breathed, then she taunted, "Am I too fast for you?"

"No, but I believe you won this round...for now." Laughing Jack muttered the last part. Jillian slide down the closet thing next to her and skipped her way to Laughing Jack, who looked to be hiding something behind his back.

"What is it, Laughing Jack? Are we going to play another game?" Jillian hoped to play more games with Laughing Jack, since he seem to be the very first person to be nice to her. Laughing Jack smiled, he went down on one knees meeting her eye level.

"Maybe another time. But first, how about some candy, they're quite delicious if I do say so myself." Jillian said nothing. Once Laughing Jack revealed what he was hiding, Jillian 'awe' at the hard colourful candy treats. Laughing Jack grabbed one and masterfully unfolded one with only using his fingers then tossed it into his mouth before chewing on it. Jillian jumped at the sound of Laughing Jack's teeth crushing and eating the red candy, then he finally swallowing it down. Laughing Jack then makes a funny face before acting serious to Jillian. "Go on," he said, "have some. I know you want too."

Jillian's little hand reached out for piece, but then both heard woman calling Jillian's name.

"Jillian? Jillian!" Jillian looked toward the gate of the school yard, there she saw her mother walking around the front door abandon of life. Looking back, she noticed that Laughing Jack was missing. 'Did...Did I just imagine him?"Was he even real?' Jillian thought

"Jillian!?" Jillian's mother voice started to sound worried.

"Coming mom!" Jillian finally replied to her mother's calls. She ran away from the big climber and went back to the merry-go-round and grab her backpack where she left it. Once she pulled one of the straps over her shoulder. The unzipped bag dropped something to the ground. This surprised Jillian for she had gasped. It was same candy offered to her not long go. The colourful treats were perfectly wrapped in a red striped plastic baggie with a bow to keep the bag itself closed.

"Jillian! Let's go, I have supper in the car." Jillian's mother stood at the gate with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Okay." Jillian snap. As she was leaving, Jillian couldn't help but have a strange feeling that someone or something, was watching her. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued walking until she passed her waiting mother without so much of a glance then enter the car, closing the door behind her.

**333333333333333**

Please.


End file.
